A Lucky Midnight
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: After Konata visits Miyuki to return a book, a violent storm causes Konata to stay the night. Oh, and did I mention Miyuki's mother is out of town? What kind of exciting things will happen between the two high school girls? Yuri, Kona x Yuki - Konata x Miyuki


**_Story Genre_**: Yuri, Konata x Miyuki.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own _Lucky Star_ or any companies associated with it.

_**Story Summary**_: After Konata is forced to sleep over at Miyuki's house when a rough storm came through, and Miyuki's mom happens to be out of town, what sort of exciting things will happen between the two high school girls?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Lucky Midnight<strong>_

As the windy weather of Autumn blew through the streets, the cold air coming with it, a certain blue-haired otaku girl was happily walking down the sidewalk heading towards her friend Miyuki's house. Konata had borrowed her friend's math book, but didn't return it during school. They had made plans for Konata to come over to Miyuki's house and drop the book off.

"Maybe I can use this chance to look through Yuki-chan's house to find the secrets behind her bountiful bustiness_?_" Konata remembered how many times she's asked Miyuki about that before, only to be interrupted and, on occasion, smacked upside the head by the tsundere queen, Kagami.

"_Oh yeah, I can ask Miyuki to let me copy her homework too, since Kagami has been home sick for a few days." _Konata looked to be pretty proud of herself, thinking of so many brilliant ideas at once. As she approached the Takara's residence, she noticed her mom's car wasn't there.

"_Maybe Ms. Takara is out shopping or something, oh well! More of a chance for me to find Miyuki's secret." _Konata casually walked up to the huge house's front door and rung the doorbell. A few moments later Miyuki answered the door, smiling and looking as moe as ever.

"Dammit, Miyuki, save some of the fan service for the rest of us..."Konata said with a pouty face, Miyuki could see waves of jealousy coming from her short, flat chested friend.

"U-um, hello Konata, I see you have my math book", Miyuki looked a little frightened of Konata due to her piercing eyes staring at her chest.

"Yeah it's right here," Konata said holding up the book, "Can I come in? I need to ask you a few questions about my homework." Although while she was asking she was already walking through the door.

Miyuki, polite as always, let her friend in and closed the door. "Sure, what do you need help on?" She looked at her friend who was now going through her kitchen, checking every shelf and cupboard. "Um, Konata, what are you looking for?"

Konata stopped her searching and looked at her, walked over and grabbed both of her breasts, causing Miyuki to blush and let loose a loud "eep!"

"I'm trying to find your secret behind THESE things! And don't tell me they're natural 'cuz if they are then I must be some kind of freak of nature." Miyuki was still blushing, clutching her chest to protect it from further abuse while Konata continued her search. Miyuki was left standing there, feeling somewhat embarrassed and humiliated, starting to sob a little. She had never cried in front of anyone before, but then again nobody has ever violated her like Konata did.

"M-Miyuki? What's wrong?", Konata looked at her friend who was now sobbing pretty heavily. "_Oh crap I must have gone too far." H_aving realized what she had done, Konata walked over and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you." Miyuki, needless to say, was shocked. She had never seen Konata actually apologize to anybody and at the same time mean it. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the small girl and hug her back.

"It's okay, Konata, I forgive you. I know your intentions weren't to upset me, I was just being sensitive is all."

"Okay...", Konata replied rather embarrassingly, "so does this mean you'll help me with my homework?" she asked while looking up at her friend with pleading eyes. Miyuki had no choice but to agree.

"Sure, but before I forget to mention it, my mom is out of town until Saturday because she is visiting a relative who got into an accident, so it's just us for now." Hearing that made Konata blush a dark shade of red, she knew Yukari wasn't home but she didn't think she was out of town. After the two friends got done hugging, they started to walk upstairs to Miyuki's room when they suddenly heard a loud crash of thunder from outside, followed by the sound of heavy rain.

"Oh great, another storm, and this one looks like a big one." Konata said while walking upstairs, until she ran into Miyuki who had stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the stairs. Konata looked at her friend who was shaking like a leaf, obviously frightened.

"_I guess Miyuki is scared of storms ...Who would have guessed?." _Suddenly a thought hit Konata, "Crap i'm going to have to call my dad to come pick me up later, there's no way in hell i'm going to walk home in this."

"W-well ...", Miyuki said stuttering, "Y-you don't have to go home, you're always welcome to stay the n-night here. I-If you want to, that is ..." Konata smiled and hugged her friend from behind.

"I'd love to! Besides I couldn't forgive myself if I left you alone while you're like this."

"Y-you really mean that …?" Miyuki asked, turning around to hug her small friend back.

"I do, now let's get off these stairs before one of us ends up injured, and knowing your clumsiness it'd be you," Konata said with a grin, causing Miyuki to giggle a little. The pair walked upstairs and went into Miyuki's room, while Konata was busy admiring how neat it was, Miyuki was looking at Konata's homework to try and help her with it, without doing the entire assignment for her.

Then suddenly another loud bolt of thunder came screeching from the skies followed by lightning. Miyuki panicked and curled into a ball and began to cry heavily. Konata ran over to her and comforted her.

"It's okay Yuki-chan, i'm here with you". Konata stroking Miyuki's long pink hair while holding her in her embrace. She had never seen Miyuki like this before, I mean sure she's been scared of things before, like dentists and contacts, but she never breaks down like this.

Miyuki continued to sob, taking off her glasses so she could wipe her tears away. She looked at Konata with teary eyes, "You (sniff) promise you'll stay?" That one line combined with Miyuki's moe level of no glasses and crying slightly almost gave Konata a nosebleed. She had to look away from her friend to avoid sudden blood loss.

"Y-yeah I promise i'll stay" Konata replied while holding her nose shut, which caused Miyuki to become confused and worried. "What's wrong Konata?", Miyuki was trying to be serious and calm but Konata accidentally looked at her again and felt her face start burning up with embarrassment.

"N-nothing's wrong, can I get up now?" Konata tried to stand up but Miyuki wouldn't let her go, trying to keep her from leaving. "Konata please don't leave! You promised!" Miyuki continued to stop her from leaving her side.

"Alright I won't leave, so would you ju- whoa!" Konata stopped pulling away, which caused Miyuki to pull her down on top of her. The two fell with a loud "thud" on the ground, with Konata laying on top of Miyuki.

"Ouch... Sorry Yuki-chan I didn't mean to-", Konata's words were cut off when Miyuki suddenly pulled her down planting her lips on the unsuspecting girl's lips. Konata was shocked, but at the same time it didn't feel bad, Miyuki's warm lips seemed to be asking for more. Konata kissed Miyuki back, while stroking her hair.

After some time the two broke apart, leaving them both feeling hot. Konata and Miyuki both got up, Konata then sat next to Miyuki and placed her head on her first kiss' lap. Miyuki smiled and started to pet her head, neither of them said anything for a while, until Konata spoke.

"Say... Yuki-chan, does this mean we're lovers now?"

"If that's what you'd like, then I would love to."

"So, does this mean I get to sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Konata jumped up with an excited look on her face, causing Miyuki to blush a crimson red color. She didn't say anything, or rather couldn't, but instead just nodded her head.

"Yay!" Konata yelled out, "I get to sleep with Yuki-chan."

The couple got up and hugged, they then noticed the time and decided to go to bed. After getting ready for bed, they turned off Miyuki's bedroom light and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Yuki-chan", Konata said while smiling. "Goodnight, Konata." Miyuki replied, as she held her lover in her embrace.

As Miyuki was getting comfortable, she felt Konata move around in her arms. She opened her eyes and noticed Konata was sitting on top of her, looking at her with a devil-ish grin on her face. She then bent down and pushed her lips hard against her own, all while stroking her hair. They continued kissing, then Konata greedily slipped her tongue into Miyuki's mouth, not wanting to wait any longer.

Miyuki felt herself get hotter as she attacked Konata's tongue with her own, letting the two excitedly start rubbing against each other. A while later, Konata and Miyuki couldn't handle anymore and pulled away, panting heavily while smiling at each other.

"H-how did I do...?" Miyuki asked before drifting off into a deep slumber. Konata giggled and thought, "_you're so cute when you're embarrassed, Yuki-chan."_ As she went back to sleeping in her lover's embrace, Konata started to get comfortable until she finally realized something …

"_Shit … I didn't do any of my homework … "_

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

Well guys, how did I do? I've always wanted to do a Kona x Yuki fanfic, and after getting a request to do one, I just couldn't turn it down! Feedback and Reviews are greatly appreciated, see you all later!

_Thanks for reading_

_Love, Ecstasy._


End file.
